<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch my neck and i'll touch yours by 3am_thoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601402">touch my neck and i'll touch yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_thoughts/pseuds/3am_thoughts'>3am_thoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwa is obsessed with Oikawa's neck, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_thoughts/pseuds/3am_thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattsun turned to look at Iwaizumi condescendingly. “He said you’re a fucking vampire. You’re always staring at Oikawa’s neck like you wanna plunge your fangs in and suck him dry.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi said automatically, trying to ignore the sudden lurch in his stomach. Was he really that obvious?</p>
<p>Oikawa gasped, slapping his hands protectively around his neck. There was a knowing look in his eyes that Iwaizumi decided determinedly to ignore. “Iwa-chan! How could you? Seek another victim to sink your dirty fangs in! My neck is way too pretty to be punctured.”<br/>...<br/>Iwaizumi has a thing for Oikawa's neck and he wants nothing more than to mark up all up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch my neck and i'll touch yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be completely honest, I don't know where the hell this even came from. It struck me very suddenly that Oikawa has a pretty long neck and then my thoughts jumped to Iwaizumi really having a thing for it and...yeah...</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> In Iwaizumi’s humble opinion, necks were probably the most attractive part of someone’s body. Don’t get him wrong; eyes, hair, thighs, abs, all those were pretty good too, but he would always have a thing for necks in particular.</p>
<p>There was something appealing about how their long, lean, pale neck led down to the soft hollow in their collarbone. There was something alluring about the way the skin moved around their throat when they chugged water after an intense match, the muscles in their neck contracting smoothly as they swallowed. There was something incredibly intoxicating about the way their neck arched, tendons tensing as they landed lightly on their feet, subtly favoring their right knee, after a perfectly executed serve. There was something absolutely breathtaking about how they leaned their head back, exposing their neck for the world to see as they laughed at Iwaizumi’s joke. </p>
<p>So maybe Iwaizumi didn’t have a thing for all necks, just Oikawa Tooru’s but that was his secret to keep. </p>
<p>It wasn’t like he was staring at Oikawa’s neck all day, so there was no harm. Right?</p>
<p>“Sometimes, I think you’re secretly a vampire.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi jolted, tearing his gaze away from Oikawa. He had removed the coat of his school uniform, therefore revealing more of his neck which arched gracefully as he leaned down to snag a piece of beef from his bento. The sun beat down fiercely, reddening the soft, pale skin on the back of Oikawa’s neck.</p>
<p>“What?” Iwaizumi said blankly.</p>
<p>Makki smirked. “Nothing, nothing.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let him off the hook so easily, Takahiro. I’m ashamed of you!” Mattsun chided playfully, jabbing his chopsticks at Makki. He turned to look at Iwaizumi condescendingly. “He said you’re a fucking vampire. You’re always staring at Oikawa’s neck like you wanna plunge your fangs in and suck him dry.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi said automatically, trying to ignore the sudden lurch in his stomach. Was he really that obvious?</p>
<p>Oikawa gasped, slapping his hands protectively around his neck. There was a knowing look in his eyes that Iwaizumi decided determinedly to ignore. “Iwa-chan! How could you? Seek another victim to sink your dirty fangs in! My neck is way too pretty to be punctured.” </p>
<p>Oikawa was right. His neck <em> was </em>too pretty, and Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to ravish it and mark it all up. Iwaizumi shoved away that thought at once and scowled. “Shut up, Trashykawa. You fell pretty hard during practice today, and I just want to make sure you didn’t get bruises or some shit.”</p>
<p>“So caring,” Makki swooned.</p>
<p>“So sweet,” Mattsun added. </p>
<p>They grinned at each other, clearly communicating telepathically about more ways to torture Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi glared at the pair and returned to his meal grumpily. He could feel the back of his neck burning with embarrassment, and he struggled not to give himself away by rubbing at the sudden itch. “Whatever.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa had only been dating for two weeks since that fateful day after the practice match with WakuNan. They had been perfectly in sync the entire match and had crushed the other team by stealing both sets with ease. Iwaizumi hadn’t been able to count how many times he had spiked the ball, but if the sting in his hand had been any indication, it had been a damn good amount. </p>
<p>As Captain and Vice-Captain, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had to stay behind to make sure the gym was locked up after Coach Irihata had to leave early due to a sudden family emergency. They had been alone, having sent everyone else on the team home to rest up for tomorrow’s practice. Iwaizumi had made one off-handed comment about how on point Oikawa had been during the match and the next thing he knew he was kissing his best friend of sixteen years and crush of three years. </p>
<p>They hadn’t told anyone yet, especially Mattsun and Makki. Iwaizumi just knew those assholes wouldn’t let him rest if they knew. Every single moment spent with them would be punctuated with jibes and sly looks meticulously crafted to get a rise out of him. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure he would be able to refrain from knocking out a tooth or two.</p>
<p>“Aww,” Makki crooned sickeningly, pulling Iwaizumi’s attention back. “Look at Iwa’s ears! They’re as red as a tomato. Does he have a little crush on our dear Captain?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call him out, Makki. Oikawa’s going to be insufferable knowing that he’s snagged yet another hopelessly pining heart,” Mattsun crowed, poking at Iwaizumi’s ribs. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi slapped the back of their heads sharply. Makki and Mattsun let out similar squawks of pain in unison before sullenly rubbing the back of their heads. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Makki drawled.</p>
<p>“We get it,” Mattsun said.</p>
<p>“No mentioning of your big, fat, gay crush on Oikawa,” They finished together, before scrambling to their feet and fleeing the scene.</p>
<p>Oikawa laughed uproariously at their retreating backs. He slumped against the wall, wheezing, holding his stomach as though he were in pain. Iwaizumi watched him unamusedly, digging through his lunch to pluck out the tomatoes and dump them into Oikawa’s bento. </p>
<p>“Well, Iwa-chan? Do you have a big, fat, gay crush on me?” Oikawa giggled, pretending to wipe away tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi picked up a piece of Oikawa’s beef and transferred it to his own bento, ignoring Oikawa’s whine. “We should just tell them,” he said, “Imagine their faces when they find out we didn’t tell them immediately.”</p>
<p>Oikawa hummed thoughtfully. “As entertaining as that would be, I still want to keep it quiet for a bit longer. It feels more special this way. Like you’re all mine and no one else’s.”</p>
<p>“I knew you were possessive,” Iwaizumi smirked, trying to pretend that Oikawa’s words didn’t almost give him a heart palpitation. “I’ll still be yours even if we tell them, you know.”</p>
<p>Oikawa scooted over next to Iwaizumi so that their shoulders brushed together. He shrugged and offered no further explanation. Iwaizumi didn’t mind. He understood where Oikawa was getting at. </p>
<p>They finished their lunch in comfortable silence, their only form of communication being stolen looks and the constant brush of their shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa began, his tone light and airy. He was definitely up to no good.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi grunted to show that he was listening, scrolling aimlessly through his phone as they walked back home from practice. </p>
<p>“Why <em> do </em>you keep staring at my neck?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi sputtered, caught off guard. He glanced up at Oikawa, disconcerted to see his bright brown eyes staring straight at him.</p>
<p>Oikawa sighed as a mother would do after catching her child looting the cookie jar. “You didn’t think I would notice? I’m hurt, Iwa-chan. You of all people should know my observation skills are the best. Probably the best in the whole prefecture even.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they rank observation skills, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi growled, hoping that Oikawa would take the bait and get distracted from the topic.</p>
<p>“We can argue about how they definitely do rank observation skills later. So? What’s the answer?” Oikawa prompted, eyes glinting dangerously in the orange-red light of the sun. There was a small smirk curling his lips. </p>
<p>“What was the question?” Iwaizumi feigned forgetfulness. There was no way he was going to tell Oikawa about his fascination with his neck. Not only would that be the equivalent of giving Oikawa ammo for his machine gun, but it would also inflate his already gigantic ego. </p>
<p>Oikawa huffed, a little annoyed now. “Don’t pretend, Iwa-chan. You’re smarter than this. And acting isn’t exactly your forte.” </p>
<p>“Good thing I’m not going to be an actor then,” Iwaizumi said waspishly.</p>
<p>Oikawa surveyed him quietly for a moment, eyes piercing and curious. He looked up at the sky. “My parents are going to be late tonight. Sleep over?”</p>
<p>“And spend the entire night with you? No thanks,” Iwaizumi snorted, already texting his mom to inform her that he would be staying at Oikawa’s. </p>
<p>“It’s probably dangerous inviting you over, especially when you’re liable to suck me dry at any moment, but I’ll take my chances,” Oikawa teased. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi swung a fist halfheartedly at Oikawa, barely brushing his shoulder. Oikawa hummed a tune as they continued to walk home, voice lilting up every now and then. As they distanced themselves from Seijoh, their hands somehow found each other, fingers curling together. </p>
<p>When they reached Oikawa’s house, Iwaizumi leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Oikawa’s bag and his upstairs. He glanced back when he was halfway up the stairs, snickering at Oikawa’s slack face as he stood aimlessly in the doorway. When Iwaizumi returned, his school uniform traded in for some sweats and a well-worn shirt (he had a decent portion of his clothes at Oikawa’s house and vice versa, given how often they spent at each other’s houses), he found Oikawa pulling out leftovers from the fridge. Iwaizumi offered to heat it up while Oikawa changed. </p>
<p>After dinner, they retreated to the living room to watch a movie. Normally they would at least try to pretend like they were doing homework, spreading out textbooks and notes strategically on the floor, but it was Friday and it had been a long week. </p>
<p>Together, they finished a pint of ice cream and some cookies Oikawa’s mom had made as they watched some random action movie that was playing. Iwaizumi would comment on the stunt scenes while Oikawa scoffed about some shitty alien movie that did it better. Iwaizumi would mock glare at him, shifting away so that his title of Oikawa Tooru’s personal pillow was revoked. Oikawa would give him a well-practiced pout before the both of them smiled secretly and returned to the movie. </p>
<p>As a commercial played, Iwaizumi traced idle circles on Oikawa’s knees, who had at one point draped his legs over Iwaizumi’s and leaned against the armrest. Oikawa watched the screen with mild interest as a trailer for an upcoming movie played.</p>
<p>“Oikawa?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Oikawa tore his eyes away from the tv with a wide smile. It was all teeth and gums, eyes wide with happiness, and slightly crinkled at the edges. It was the smile that only Iwaizumi had the luxury of seeing. He felt his heart stutter. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to ask, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly, already leaning in.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi met him halfway. They must’ve kissed at least a hundred times over the last two weeks, but every time their lips met it still felt special and full of unknown possibilities. Little electrical sparks shot up Iwaizumi’s spine, prompting him to get even closer to kiss Oikawa properly. </p>
<p>Their very first kiss had been tentative and soft, a little clumsy even. It had been full of nerves and skittish touches, both of them swamped by the overwhelming fear of doing something wrong that would damage their friendship beyond repair. </p>
<p>Now, they were able to perfectly slot their lips together without bumping their noses or using too much teeth. There was no tension about fucking things up, only the confident reassurance that they both loved each other.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi felt a hand curl around his shirt to tug him closer. He eagerly complied, slipping his legs out from under Oikawa and swinging one over to straddle his hips. He cradled Oikawa’s cheeks, tilting his head as he gently brushed his tongue over Oikawa’s bottom lip. </p>
<p>Oikawa opened his mouth without hesitation, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck as they slowly slid down the couch to a more comfortable position. Iwaizumi settled himself so that his legs were slotted between Oikawa’s, supporting his weight by using his elbows, still cupping Oikawa’s face. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi licked the inside of Oikawa’s mouth fervently, hoping to elicit those wonderful sounds Oikawa made. He dragged his tongue roughly across the roof of Oikawa’s mouth, feeling his head swim with satisfaction as he heard the quiet moan. </p>
<p>They both came up for air, resting their foreheads together, hot breaths mingling. Iwaizumi felt a cool hand touch his face, tracing his cheekbone and jawline reverently. They stayed like that for a bit, moving every now and then to plant a soft, lingering kiss on each other’s face. Iwaizumi’s hands traveled down to Oikawa’s waist, languidly kneading the hard muscle found there. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi kissed the corner of Oikawa’s mouth sweetly before burying his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. He inhaled deeply, the scent of Oikawa’s shampoo flooding his senses and consuming him in a pleasant haze. </p>
<p>“Don’t bite my neck, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased, brushing his fingers across Iwaizumi’s hair. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi felt his heart start to race at the implication and his face grew hot. Iwaizumi pulled away from his neck to press a long, searing kiss on Oikawa’s mouth. When Iwaizumi tore himself away (with some amount of difficulty), he was pleased and supremely smug to see the dazed, unfocused look in Oikawa’s eyes. He chuckled before peppering a multitude of kisses across Oikawa’s jaw, who hummed pleasantly in response. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi struggled to make sure his kisses didn’t land on Oikawa’s neck because he didn’t really trust himself. He wanted to suck and bite that neck, so when Oikawa turned up at school it would be clear for all to see. He wanted to feel that soft skin beneath his lips, to feel the muscles tensing as Oikawa swallowed thickly under all the attention. He wanted to give in to the desire that was growing stronger and stronger with each passing second.</p>
<p>Oikawa just had to fucking bring it up, didn’t he?</p>
<p>They hadn’t established boundaries because there was mutual trust between them, coupled along with the fact that they had known each other for so long, it had just seemed pointless. Iwaizumi could barely remember a moment when he <em> couldn’t </em> read Oikawa. Yet, this relationship was new uncharted territory and Iwaizumi was afraid of pushing his luck. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi let himself briefly entertain the possibility of Oikawa enjoying his neck being kissed and marked, squirming under Iwaizumi’s lips. </p>
<p>He ducked his head impulsively and pressed a quick, light kiss on Oikawa’s neck.</p>
<p>Oikawa tensed, unprepared, before letting out a small sigh and turning his neck to the side. Iwaizumi’s stomach swooped as though he missed fifteen steps down the stairs and he took the silent offer and kissed again and again and again. He was dimly aware of the way Oikawa’s limbs relaxed, his body turning pliant. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi knew how soft Oikawa’s skin was, if his hands and face were anything to go off from, but the skin around his neck felt almost fragile as if it would split if he pressed down too hard. Iwaizumi skimmed the outline of his neck, just barely making contact, with little feathery brushes of his lips. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi pressed a couple of open-mouthed kisses from the base of Oikawa’s jaw down to the collarbone that protruded underneath his shirt. Oikawa was quiet, but it was evident from the quiet wriggling that he was enjoying the attention Iwaizumi was lavishing upon him.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi tested the waters by sucking ever so lightly just underneath Oikawa’s earlobe. Oikawa let out a breathy noise and Iwaizumi lost control. </p>
<p>He ran his lips halfway down Oikawa’s neck and stopped. He closed his mouth on the patch of skin and sucked hard, causing Oikawa to gasp and arch into him. Iwaizumi let go with a small pop and ran the flat of his tongue across the red bruise soothingly.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi waited, mouth hovering over Oikawa’s skin, causing small goosebumps to erupt. </p>
<p>“More.”</p>
<p>Something hot flooded over Iwaizumi when he heard Oikawa’s quiet, strained voice. He leaned back down and bit lightly where Oikawa’s shoulder and neck met. He was rewarded with a small shudder. Oikawa’s hands unraveled from around his neck to hold on tight to Iwaizumi’s waist. Iwaizumi grinned as he mouthed over Oikawa’s throat, sucking and nibbling lightly. He could feel Oikawa swallow painfully underneath his tongue.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi moved over to the other side of Oikawa’s neck, biting down harder and then blowing hot air over it. Oikawa let out a small whine, hands digging into Iwaizumi’s waist almost painfully. Iwaizumi trailed down to Oikawa’s collarbone and nibbled along the hard ridge of bone, taking care to peck a series of kisses in the small hollow of his neck.  </p>
<p>Iwaizumi moved on to kiss and suck and bite all over Oikawa’s neck, unable to repress the smile that stretched his lips as he heard and felt Oikawa’s reactions. </p>
<p>Oikawa let out small sighs, sometimes small yelps when Iwaizumi bit down, quickly morphing into a low groan as Iwaizumi soothed the momentary pain with a kiss. Oikawa’s fingers flexed around Iwaizumi’s waist as though he was trying to find a proper grip to ground himself. There were shivers that passed through him, trembling as though he feared Iwaizumi’s lips and the destruction they could do. Every now and then, Oikawa would whisper “Hajime” just for him to hear. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi loved that reaction the best.  </p>
<p>Iwaizumi pulled back to look at his work. Oikawa’s long, lean neck was littered with red and dark pink circles, a couple of dotted half-crescents, and one purplish bruise near his collarbone, where Iwaizumi had indulged himself and darkened the mark to his heart’s content. </p>
<p>“You might need to wear a scarf tomorrow,” Iwaizumi said smugly, still gazing at his handiwork.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes were closed, bliss clearly written all over his flushed face. His eyes sprang open and widened when Iwaizumi spoke, a hand shooting up to touch his neck. Oikawa found the darkest mark instantly and pressed down hard on it, wincing slightly. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi felt worry and shame flood over him at once.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Tooru. Does it hurt? I shouldn’t have-”</p>
<p>Oikawa silenced him with a look and continued to trace over his neck, rubbing small circles over the afflicted areas. He had that dazed look again in his eyes, as though he was trying to figure something out. Iwaizumi hovered over him uncertainly, confused. </p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes sharpened and before he knew it, Iwaizumi had been capsized and was now looking up at Oikawa. Oikawa leaned down close to Iwaizumi’s ear, and whispered, “Now, it’s <em> my </em>turn.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s breathing turned ragged as Oikawa proceeded to nose Iwaizumi’s neck. He felt the glint of a sharp-toothed grin before Oikawa latched on and <em> sucked </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Needless to say, most of the marks hadn’t faded by the next morning in time for volleyball practice. </p>
<p>Oikawa’s attempt to steal his mother’s makeup to cover up the worst of it had fallen flat when he saw that she had run out of concealer just the previous day. </p>
<p>It was a miracle Oikawa’s parents hadn’t noticed, or perhaps they did and they simply didn’t want to approach the topic in hopes of avoiding what could be the most embarrassing and uncomfortable conversation ever. </p>
<p>Makki and Mattsun, however, were fine and didn’t seem to get any secondhand embarrassment as they mercilessly goaded Iwaizumi and Oikawa about the hickeys that generously littered both of their necks. Kindaichi couldn’t make eye contact with them without blushing violently. Kunimi looked as though he wanted the ground to swallow him up, although, in his defense, he did look like that every day. Kyoutani took one look at Oikawa’s neck, then at Iwaizumi’s, and promptly left practice. The rest of the team could barely contain their laughter as practice commenced, spurred on by Makki and Mattsun’s jeers and hoots.</p>
<p>Seeing Oikawa casually brush his neck and subtly press down on a mark with slightly parted lips, however, made the teasing one hundred percent worth it.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>